


Claim

by Gayfishface



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL Brothers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Character, Claiming Bites, Double Penetration, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rutting, Sworn Brothers, asexual alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfishface/pseuds/Gayfishface
Summary: They were going to stay together this time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ASL ABO. Just a little breeding, that's all.

"We have to bite at the same time, Luffy. Otherwise, one of our bites might overwhelm the other. And we want _both_ bites to take. He wants to be claimed by both of us. So please be mindful of that."

It was hard to have serious discussions while slamming into Ace, fingers pressing hard into too hot skin, grasping and holding and fighting back the desire to just aimlessly _rut _and_ knot_. But this was something that Luffy needed a reminder about, and self control was paramount. If their plan didn't work out just so, there'd only be one alpha for Ace, and that's not what their brother wanted at all. And what Ace wanted, Ace would receive. Sabo was going to make sure of that. That's what he'd earned, and Ace had suffered too much to not be granted such a simple and sweet request.

If all he really wanted in this world now was a family of his own? Sabo would die before he said no to that.

And they'd be such good alphas for him. Because he was Ace. Because they belonged to him.

"He's ours. Aren't you, Ace? "

Ace didn't answer beyond a whine, of course. He was heat-drugged and disoriented, not even bothering to hold himself upright at this point, ass raised with his face pressed against the mattress, moaning loudly with every powerful thrust into him. He was also so out of it that Sabo nearly wanted to stop despite having discussed this with him repeatedly when he was clear minded, the explicit and determined consent the only reason his hands stayed firm on Ace's hips.

Ace wanted this. Or it wouldn't be happening. 

They had to stay together. They'd survived so much, overcome so much suffering, and now they had to stay close. They needed to be bonded further, brought closer through touch and scent and teeth. And Ace was _so_ ready to be claimed and _bred_, he wanted his two alpha sworn brothers to give him a child. And he wanted that baby _now_. 

And who were they to deny him? Ace was so beautiful when he was slick and ready, cunt incredibly warm and tight around Sabo's cock. They had this planned out carefully, how to time it so that one of them would come first, the other after and the one who finished last would knot Ace and keep it all in like it was supposed to be. It was tricky timing, and the responsibility had fallen to Sabo, and he was struggling to really keep everything going as it should...

And to make that harder yet, Luffy wasn't really seeming to focus. He wasn't sexual at all as a person unless heat hormones were affecting him, or he was in rut. And now, he sat in front of them both, petting Ace's hair, ignoring his own hardened length, expression showing some sort of discomfort. His behavior didn't bode well for this, especially when Ace reached for him, nuzzling against Luffy's dick, trying to get it in his mouth, and Luffy pulled away. They needed to stick to the plan, or Sabo would end up bonding Ace solely. So Sabo took a breath, forcing himself to calm down a little, and managed to smile at Luffy and speak without upsetting or neglecting Ace.

"Luffy, what's wrong?"

Sabo's concern came out almost more in his voice than his actual words, instinct was starting to push his emotions to the limits of what he was able to hold back, and he slowed down a little more, stroking Ace's cock to distract him. Trying so hard to keep everything right and in check. It was harder than Sabo could have ever imagined. Everything inside of him kept screaming breed breed _breed_. And being calm and rational was starting to become one hell of a task. 

"Luffy, you can tell me."

Luffy crossed his arms, and huffed. Whatever was wrong was deeply affecting him, since he was holding back. And Luffy was _not_ someone who held back as a rule.

"I think he should have your baby this time. I can give him a baby later. We lost you for so long, so the first baby should be yours."

Sabo tilted his head, and smiled warmly this time. And the warmth came easily instead of being forced. Luffy was just worried. That was alright. Sabo could fix this, and keep things on track. So he picked his words carefully, and worked his hand a little faster now over sensitive flesh, while Ace jerked back hard against him.

"Luffy, any of the children Ace has will be _ours_. So don't think about it that way. No matter what happens, we'll both be fathers. Don't worry so much."

Ace made a sound of absolute desperation, which got Sabo moving.

"Come on Luffy, it's almost time."

Sabo pulled out and laid back, pulling Ace with him so that he ended up with his back against Sabo's chest, and Sabo slid inside of that fantastic heat again while he waited for Luffy to come over. He wouldn't push him if it was really so unwanted, no one could make Monkey D. Luffy do anything he didn't want to do, but Luffy had seemed so excited about this before. So now it was a little worrisome that he was having last minute second thoughts while Ace was unable to really do more than whine and reach for him. His mind beyond clouded, this was a terrible heat, but he still wanted _both_ of his brothers. That hadn't slipped from him, and Sabo heard Luffy finally speak.

"Okay Ace, sorry. I'm going to."

And suddenly the already tight heat was_ impossible_, bordering uncomfortable, two alpha cocks were almost too much for one person to handle at all, but Ace seemed to be happy with this. Arching up, trying to spread his legs further, crying out louder than before and then Luffy started to _move_. And everything was suddenly a rush for Sabo. And it was a test of his self control that he almost wasn't ready for.

Luffy wasn't exactly gentle in bed, it was probably for the best that he had virtually no interest unless heavily affected, because he just didn't hold back. And Sabo had to work hard to guide them, to make sure that Ace stayed comfortable, to know what moans were good, and what might suggest pain and how to intervene and sooth if something didn't go as it should. Luffy didn't last long either, thankfully. It was a rush of brutal thrusts and motions, and then Luffy shouted, and Sabo felt the pulsing of his release. And instinct had taken the youngest brother over, his neck extending and his mouth about to close over the skin on Ace's clavicle, so Sabo had to rush and bite into the neck. And the hormone rush was overwhelming when both connected at once, intent and mark finding their way to claim Ace as a taken omega.

Ace was _theirs_. Not that he wasn't already. And they had been his from the start.

Two more thrusts, and Luffy pulled out and away, collapsing next to them. And then Sabo slammed up once _hard_ and that was all it took to get him to come, knot pressing upwards too easily and _inside_, locking everything in as it should be, and how the hell did Luffy have the control to pull away? It was too much, too tight and too good and too hot. And Ace's scream sounded out throughout the entire ship when he found his own release. Not needing to be touched at all, just from the sensation of Sabo's knot inside of him.

And then, it was quiet. It was time to calm, time to regain whatever sanity they'd lost in the most insane sex Sabo had ever experienced, too hot to really snuggle but Luffy didn't care and plastered himself against the two of them. And he said one more thing that pulled Sabo out of the sleepy warmth that came with being tied to Ace.

"I still hope it's your baby."

Sabo sighed, Luffy really could be sweet in the end. And he reached a hand over to ruffle Luffy's hair, to be reassuring, but he was already asleep.

And they'd succeeded in making sure that they'd stay together this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy likes being an alpha when it comes to strength and power and scenting and alpha energy. He doesn't like being in rut. Not in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabo and Ace take good care of Luffy. Even when he's not being especially good to them.

"Luffy, be gentle."

Sabo was starting to feel stressed. Luffy was in rut, and Luffy in rut was miserable. He wasn't a sexual being as a rule, and while Sabo refused to consider Luffy _slow_ or _stupid_, it was obvious that his little brother's mind wasn't wired like his own was. He had a very different view of almost_ everything_ than the rest of the world did, and he didn't always respond in ways that people considered acceptable. And when he went into rut, this became almost frighteningly obvious. He had gone into rut two nights before this, and Ace and Sabo had gone to work trying to distract him from it. Luffy was all about intimacy and closeness, but he had little to no interest in sex at all.

His cock was good for two things, in his opinion. Urinating, although those weren't his exact words. And making Ace feel good, which _were_ his exact words. And that was just during heats. Luffy preferred using his hands and mouth anyway, or just laying back and talking while Sabo took the physical role in lovemaking. Either way, it was never about him, and he never enjoyed his own rare urges. So rut threw everything out of alignment for him. It made him angry and ache. And those attempts at distraction had not helped at all. Luffy was an angry, chaotic mess. He hated his own body right now, and they'd finally come to the conclusion that he had to have sex or it wouldn't stop.

In rut, once an alpha had knotted an omega, the worst of it would end. So Luffy ended up between Ace's legs, fingers digging into Ace's hips hard enough to bruise, and his thrusts were brutal. And Sabo was getting worried for Ace and the tiny child being nurtured inside of his body.

"Luffy, _gentle_."

Sabo's tone was not quite as soft this time. Not imploring, but bordering something of an order. He was the dominant alpha between the two of them, the older brother, and he was supposed to be responsible and protect everyone. But it felt awful when he had to actually take any sort of action against Luffy. And he had something of a silent prayer to whatever deity was maybe existing and listening that Luffy would slow down, he was worried that Ace would bleed at this rate.

Luffy just slammed his hips _harder_. And Ace smacked Luffy in response, harder than he normally would, it would absolutely leave a bump but Luffy wasn't really affected by the strike. Or Ace's words and wary scent that came after. 

"Take it easy on me! I'm not even supposed to be doing this. You know what Law said."

And when Luffy either ignored or didn't hear Ace, Sabo reached out and grabbed Luffy's cock at the knot with a haki imbued hand. And he looked and smelled every bit the powerful and dangerous alpha in that moment, brows furrowed, face an angry scowl, a crushing scent coming off of him in waves that screamed out that Sabo was not a man to be ignored.

And in return, Luffy sobbed. Not just a bit of tears, or some whiny protest, but he was very nearly _hysterical_. Shaking, fingers digging deep against the soft flesh on Ace's widening hips. Sabo could see the red marks around Luffy's fingertips, and Ace gritted his teeth at the painful sensation.

"It hurts. Sabo, I hate it, I _hate it_, it _hurts_! I want it gone, I don't want this anymore. Cut it off, I don't want it."

He was shaking, body tense, and Ace and Sabo both sighed as big brother mode kicked in hard. Poor Luffy. He was really in rough shape, and his agonized cries were too much to handle. They just couldn't stay upset at Luffy. Sabo released his grip, and Ace pulled Luffy down on top of him so he could hug him close and pet his hair. Luffy immediately latched down onto the claim mark he had made, and whined against Ace's skin. He needed the reassurance that came from biting down there while inside of Ace. Ace's scent shifted, coming in soothing coils, like the smoke from a snuffed candle. And Sabo rested his hand on Luffy's back, rubbing gently to help further calm their precious brother.

Ace sighed. It was really hard to see Luffy this way.

"We're _not_ fucking cutting it off, dumbass. You like it when I'm in heat, remember? You like being able to piss standin' up too. So there's good reasons to keep it."

Sabo leaned in and kissed Luffy's shoulder blade, skill rubbing little circles with his hand.

"We know you hate it. But Ace is-"

Sabo had to stop himself, he needed to consider his omega's pride and ego. Ace was in terrible shape. He was delicate, without any question. He survived something nearly impossible, they'd almost lost him not once but _several_ times during recovery when his health suffered further. He couldn't take rough handling. But no matter how truthful that was, he couldn't actually say it. It would hurt Ace too much.

"Ace is carrying _our baby_, Luffy. And that's a lot of work for him. You can't be so rough, it's _dangerous_. You don't want to hurt _our child_, do you? You_ have_ to be _careful_."

Sabo made sure to stress certain words, to put emphasis on what he needed to say in hopes that Luffy would take him seriously. Luffy had gone still listening, and when he finally took his teeth off of the mark he leaned forward and kissed Ace sweetly. He had tears still wet on his face, and he was tense and visibly upset. But that stressed franticness was starting to give way to something that looked determined.

"Sorry Ace. I messed up. It just hurts so bad. I only like it when you're in heat, this isn't fun. I'll do better! I won't hurt you or the baby!"

Ace nuzzled Luffy, clasping his hand over Sabo's own reassuringly as he did so. He wanted Sabo to know he was okay, and it was his way of telling him without distracting Luffy from the task at hand.

"I know you do. So let's hurry this up. The sooner you knot me, the sooner it's over."

Ace nipped gently, trying for a more upbeat feel to this. Like everything was just fine and Luffy hadn't been so rough with him.

"Want Sabo to help you finish fast? Then once you're rested a little, we'll get Sanji to grill you some meat. Sound good?"

Ace was so good, honestly. Sabo was so proud of how patient he was with Luffy. If Sabo had been the one getting battered by careless and frighteningly powerful thrusts, he doubted he'd be in the mood to cuddle at the moment.

Luffy debated this in his mind for a moment.

"Yes! Meat!"

He wasn't a complicated person, in the end. Sabo suppressed a laugh at the way Luffy yelled it out.

"I want Sabo to help me. If it's over fast then we can have meat faster."

Sabo pressed one more soft kiss to Luffy's back, and moved away so that he could dig the small and mostly unused bottle of lubricating oil out of his pack. Ace's body was always ready for them, he slicked up beautifully in heat or out of it. It was a rare occasion sort of item, something for special situations. And this was a special situation indeed.

"That's it, Luffy. C'mon. Keep going. Once you knot me you're gonna feel so much better."

Ace was guiding Luffy's thrusts, all but cheering him on at this point. It probably would have seemed stupid and condescending to someone outside of their group, that their omega was coaching one of his alphas through sex. But Luffy's hate of rut was legendary, and Ace's sweet words were helping Luffy immensely. Sabo caught Ace's gaze for a moment, and he used his teeth to pull off his glove while Ace was watching. That finally got Ace to flush pink, he really made a show of it for the omega.

"That's right Luffy, listen to Ace. He'll take care of you."

Sabo pulled the other glove off, and uncapped the oil. And then poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He had a purpose for this, he had to be quick and careful. Luffy wasn't any more fond of anal sex than what he was currently doing. It was weird and uncomfortable, or so he said. But a little stimulation to the prostate would throw him over the edge and get the knot hard enough to catch inside of Ace. So this was the easiest way to end Luffy's discomfort.

And also, Ace's. Luffy was still far too rough with Ace in Sabo's opinion. Sabo had struggled with a sort of upsetting, very dominant streak that had come up the moment he'd smelled that ripe and sweet scent that signaled to him that the heat had been fruitful. And even with Luffy, it was hard for him to sit back and force himself to let Ace pick his battles. If Ace was really hurting, he'd hit Luffy or push him off. And then Sabo would step in. Since he wasn't, it was time to just let Luffy go at it while Ace encouraged him.

Besides... It was incredibly appealing to watch Luffy fuck Ace. And as Sabo came up behind them both, he watched how Ace's toes curled into the sheets, how his fingers clawed over Luffy's back leaving faint lines, and the scent that came up from both of them was an intoxicating pheromone rush. Sabo took his time, nuzzling against Luffy, letting his brother get used to his touch before making a move. Alphas instinctually had some trouble with each other, at least when hormones ran high. And Luffy was a very chaotic alpha who either had no response, or violent responses. Especially in rut.

Soon after, Luffy started moving erratically, and had stopped bothering to be careful with Ace again. Arguing with him or scolding him would just put them back at the start, so after allowing a couple more nearly violent thrusts, Sabo pushed Luffy forward, nearly forcing him to knot Ace with the motion, and he slid two fingers inside of Luffy. Luffy's stretchy rubber body meant that he could handle this without really needing preparation, and all it took was one good hard press of Sabo's fingers against Luffy's prostate to get him to push forward, knot Ace, and release. He made a feral sounding cry, and went limp as his body started to pump out copious amounts of semen inside of Ace.

Good. He was okay now. Sabo pulled his fingers free carefully, and wiped his hands off on the already dirtied sheets. And then laid next to Ace while Luffy continued to jerk his hips as if he was trying to get even deeper inside of Ace, regardless of being tied already.

"Ace, are you alright?"

Sabo nosed against Ace's cheek, knowing that this wasn't something that was particularly good for Ace right now. Luffy was careless, it had been about speed and getting their little brother to feel better, not about Ace's pleasure. Ace hadn't come, either. Ace turned his head so he could kiss Sabo easily, hands mimicking the soothing motions that Sabo had done earlier.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just glad it's over. He's a pain when he's in rut."

Luffy, who barely spoke in rut anyway, and even less after knotting, made a sound against Ace's chest. It sounded like a sentence, but Sabo wasn't sure. Ace looked equally confused.

"Luffy?"

The sound was mumbled again. It sounded the same, but louder, and that made both of them think he was actually trying to say something.

"Luffy, we didn't catch that."

Luffy finally lifted his head with an angry huff.

"I said I really am a pain when I'm in rut!"

And then Luffy let his head flop back down onto Ace's chest, and he didn't say anything else. Sabo and Ace couldn't help laughing at his antics. It was a much needed funny moment after the unpleasant coupling. Luffy was exhausted and lulled by the cozy closeness of knotting and tying Ace. So even if he wanted to glare, it was too much work to protest when he felt so good and his body was happily flooding Ace's warmth. So there was nothing but a final huff before Luffy was quiet entirely.

Sabo leaned in to kiss Ace again, this time passionately, the sort of kiss that promised more if desired. And he cupped the softening and slowly swelling flesh around Ace's nipple, thumb pressing and teasing, testing the waters to see if Ace wanted more. He could probably get him off even with Luffy like this, if Ace was really desperate for release. But Ace shook his head, and nuzzled instead.

"I'm kinda sore. I don't need any help. I'd rather just sleep it off."

With anyone else, Sabo wouldn't see this as possible. Having a sticky and sweaty alpha flopped on top of a person after painful sex did not make for a comfortable sleeping arrangement. But Ace could sleep almost anywhere, anytime, and that wasn't including his narcoleptic fits. So Sabo stopped the teasing, and instead just kept close. Luffy would be free in twenty minutes or so. So maybe a quick nap before they cleaned up and ate wasn't a bad idea after all...

So that's what they did. Luffy first, Ace yawning and dozing soon after. And the warmth coming off of Ace's body and the scent of their pregnant omega was more than enough to calm Sabo into closing his eyes and letting go, just for a few minutes.

The rut was over. And things would be better later.


End file.
